Need a little Detroit in my bones
by candy-belle
Summary: Chris goes too far during a D/s scene and force Alex to do the one thing neither man ever thought they would - he has to use the safe word. Dark hard slash fic, please READ THE WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING BEFORE PROCEEDING.


**Title: **Need a little Detroit in my bones  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Chris goes too far during a scene and force Alex to do the one thing neither man ever thought they would - he has to use the safe word  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin  
><strong>SERIOUS Warning<strong>**: THIS IS A DARK, DARK FIC featuring** rape fantasy, dub-con, D/s, angst,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Ths is **DARK** people, please read the WARNINGS above before clicking. Written for energy_purple in response to the prompt left HERE. Here you go hun one dark dark dark Guns fic. Hope its dark enough and true to the Guns - I always panic writing them. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x x

"DETROIT!"

It took Chris a few moments to realise what Alex had screamed at him. For him to make out an actual a word in amongst the grunts and expletives he had been ripping out of his partner. It took him even longer to slow the vicious, violent thrusts he was currently driving into Alex's unresisting body. It took him far too long to realise that each subsequent thrust was ripping out a quieter whimper of that one single word. That one word he had never expected to hear Alex say.

"Detroit," grunted Alex trying to turn his head away from the wall Chris had him pinned again, "Chris please... Detroit."

Chris blinked slowly and shook his head trying to clear his mind of the fog that had settled over it during the session. He frowned to himself, during all their time together Alex had never used the safe word, he'd never stopped a session before its natural climax. Pulling back slightly Chris couldn't stop the gaps of horror when he looked down and realised Alex was bleeding. Bleeding enough that as Chris pulled out, his own now softening erection was stained pink. Swallowing down the rising bile Chris looked up and noticed the hand print on the side of Alex's face and the trickle of blood visible at the corner of Alex's mouth. Easing the choke hold he had around Alex's neck he pulled back even further putting a little space between their bodies.

Chris could only stare as Alex slumped against the wall. There was no mouthy comment, no teasing, there was nothing just heavy laboured breathing. And then to his shame Alex started to crumple. The younger man's legs finally gave way and he slumped to the floor, curing into a ball of obvious pain and anger. And Chris did nothing. He just stood frozen in place, his heart breaking as he listened to the pained whimpers escaping Alex's lips. He ran his eyes over the body he knew better than his own and suddenly he felt sick. Sick because he realised he had done the one thing he'd promised he would never do. He had gone too far. He hadn't pulled back. He'd lost control. And the fact that it was Alex he'd lost control with ripped his soul apart.

He sank to his knees not daring to reach out and touch his partner. He had no way of knowing how Alex would react to him touching him at that moment in time. He half hoped Alex would punch him that they could fight it out but somehow looking at the broken shattered mess before him he doubted he would get off that lightly. He knew how much it cost Alex to submit to him, he knew the mental toll it took on the younger man each time he finally gave in and allowed himself to truly submit. And Chris had broken that trust. By forcing Alex to scream that one word, by abusing him so badly he was driven to scream the safe word Chris had broken that trust.

"Chris?"

The broken rasped gasp of his name made Chris look up and blinking away the tears of shame currently stinging his eye he forced himself to look at Alex.

For a moment they held eye contract. For a moment Chris dared hope he hadn't lost Alex for ever but then he saw the shutters slam down and suddenly Alex snarled, "You're supposed to fucking stop when someone says the safe word, you bastard! Not carry on fucking them until you feel like stopping!"

Chris had to swallow down the bile burning his throat and it took him several attempts to speak before he managed to murmur, "I didn't hear you I...I was so lost I...fuck" he screw his eyes shut unable to cope with the hate radiating off Alex at that precise moment in time. A loud grunt followed by a string of expletives forced him to open his eyes and when he did he saw to his shame Alex trying to regain his feet, the younger man wincing and grunting as his abused body objected to moving. Automatically Chris went to help him but Alex slapped his hand away snarling, "Don't you dare touch me right now."

Chris watched as Alex forced himself to stand up and to Chris's dismay Alex kept an arm curled over his exposed stomach. It was something Alex only ever did when he was feeling vulnerable. It stemmed back to his stupid impression that he was fat, that his body was anything less than perfect. It was something Chris had tried to talk him out of but he never quite broke the habit. Whenever he was unsure or feeling vulnerable Alex would always cover that part of himself trying to hide the imperfection away from the all seeing world. And the fact he was doing it then ripped at Chris already shattered heart, because he knew it was his fault that Alex was suddenly feeling so insecure.

Alex leant his head back against the wall and drawing in a deep breath he blew it out obviously trying to calm himself down. After a few moments he righted his head and glared at Chris, his eyes narrowed, the dark eyes regarding Chris more intently than ever before and Chris had no idea of how to react. So he did nothing. He just stood there immobile unable to think clearly unable to think of anything except the fact he had hurt Alex so badly he'd been forced to say the safe word.

Alex gave another grunt then hissed viciously, "Instead of standing there like a prick, do something useful and see if there's some ice in that fridge."

Chris nodded not even registering that Alex was ordering him round for once. Right then he would do anything to take away the pain he could see in Alex's eyes.

He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Alex striped off what remained of his jeans before hobbling to the bathroom, the younger man slamming the door shut with such force Chris actually winced. Turning back he stared at his hands frowning when he saw the flecks of blood on his knuckles. Closing his eyes he breathed, "What the fuck have I done?"

He knew exactly what he had done, he had lost control. He had allowed his anger at everything happening around them to get the better of him. That coupled with Alex's increasingly bratty behaviour on tour had meant that for once he had lost control. It had seemed such a good idea earlier in the night. He knew Alex had dark fantasies. They'd spoken about them enough during drunken session but never before had Chris contemplated indulging one of the darker one. Never before had he dreamed of indulging the oft talked about rape fantasy.

He knew Alex got off on that fantasy, he knew that if done right it could be an amazing shared moment. But he hadn't done it right. He'd been angry and that anger had only increased when he'd seen Alex flirting at the bar. He knew it was nothing, he knew Alex loved him – not that they ever said it. He knew Alex loved him as much as he loved Alex. Btu that night everything was too much and when Alex had tried to fight him off, when he'd fought back Chris's control had snapped. He'd used his full strength against Alex, he backhanded him across the face then slammed him into the wall of their hotel bedroom. He had ripped Alex jeans down not even bother to take them off properly he'd used them as a restraint, to keep Alex where he'd wanted him, face first against the badly decorate wall.

He leant forward, resting his weight against the counter and swore. He had never lost control before - never. And now here he was, having just basically raped his best friend, and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

"Chris?"

He ignored the soft call, ignored the voice he adored. He didn't want to face reality at that moment in time because he knew if he turned around he would see Alex and he would see how much he hated him.

"Hey, dickhead!" exclaimed Alex grumpily, "Did you find any ice?"

Chris shook his head still not turning around.

"Did you look?" asked Alex the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Chris shook his head again then with Alex calling him several colourful names he actually bent down and opened the small fridge. To his surprise there was some ice in there. Reaching in he pulled the cold bucket out. Holding it against his bare chest, he finally turned around. He still didn't have the guts to look up but he replied hoarsely, "Yeah there's ice. Where d'you want it?"

"Me?" huffed Alex grunting as he took a few steps into the room, "The ice isn't for me, it's for you."

"Me?" asked Chris in total confusion. H looked up and found a very skittish looking Alex a few feet in front of him.

"I'm not the one who's knuckles look as though they went through 3 rounds with a wall, am I?" snapped Alex taking the a few chunks of ice out and placing them in the flannel he was carrying. He quickly wrapped the cloth over them before chucking the make-shift ice pack at Chris murmuring, "Figured your hand could do with some attention."

"Why do you care?" breathed Chris totally and utterly thrown by the fact Alex was both talking to him and taking care of him.

"Why wouldn't I?" snapped Lex still not looking at him, "You were my best friend Chris I care."

"Were?" breathed Chris his broken mind fixating on that one word rather than the entire sentence.

Alex didn't reply and it was only when Chris took a step away that Alex looked up. And it was then that Chris saw his eyes for the first time since the session had ended. They were swimming with tears and full of so much pain and fear it shatter Chris's already broken heart.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Chris softly not really wanting to hear the answer.

It was several minutes before Alex answered. Several long minutes during which time Alex retreated to the far side of the room, putting as much space between them as possible. Chris watched as he pulled on a new t-shirt hiding the bruises that were forming on his back and upper arms.

"Lex?" called Chris not caring how desperate he sounded. Alex was never silent. Never, even during their worse fight Alex never shut up. So to have him silent scared Chris beyond belief.

Alex still didn't answer in fact in was only as he pulled back the covers of the other bed – the spare bed – the bed they never used when they shared a hotel room that he even seemed to remember Chris was still there. He stared at him a moment then replied brokenly, "Because you're my best friend and I don't like the idea of you going to sleep with bruised knuckles."

Chris stared at him then started to laugh. It was a near hysterical laugh but he didn't care. He stepped closer whimpering when Lex actually took a step backwards. Alex had never retreated from him before not even during their most intense play sessions and the fact Alex did it know broke his heart. Running his free hand through his hair Chris called, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...me..."

"I know," interrupted Alex flatly, "I know you didn't mean to but you did. You just basically ra..." his voice faltered and he fell silent, not able to even look at Chris at that precise moment in time. He was silent a moment then turning away he climbed gingerly into bed his body obviously killing him. Pulling the covers up over his head - another sure sign he as feeling vulnerable - he murmured, "Go to sleep, Chris we'll...we'll talk in the morning."

"Lex..." began Chris but Alex cut him off.

"I said go to sleep," snarled Alex pointedly turning over and ignoring Chris.

And for once Chris obeyed. For once he didn't call Alex to heel for speaking that like to him. He just stared at the bed hoping against hope that when the morning came there was the chance that they could start again. Because he knew he didn't want to live in a world where Alex hated him. SO he made a promise no mater what it took eh would make it up to Alex he would rebuilt that trust he would make things right. He would make it so the word Detroit would once again mean what it had always meant to them. It would mean home. It would mean safety. It would mean them.

FIN x


End file.
